Christmas Special
by trze5150
Summary: Lucifer has never celebrated Christmas, nor has he ever wanted to. But tis the season when he returns to earth. Whoever said you couldn't teach an old devil new tricks? Set after the finale of season 4, Lucifer comes back just in time to celebrate Christmas with his favourite detective, and her little urchin. LOTS of fluffy stuff, humour, and family bonding.


**I love the idea of Lucifer spending his first Christmas with Chloe and Trixie. I think we can pretty safely presume that previously he would have avoided it like the plague. So, wrong time of the season, but here's some cutsie Christmas stuff. I think Ill pop out a few chapters. Let me know what you think! **

Lucifer returning to Hell had taken a toll on Chloe. She couldn't deny that. On cases she often felt the missing piece, she sensed herself resorting back to the unsure detective she was before she met him, Palmetto her. But, she knew that there might be a chance he wasn't coming back, so, she pulled up her big girl panties and cracked on.

The holiday season was among them, and Chloe was surprised how fast it came up. She had been walking through life in zombie mode it seemed, getting from one day to the next, pausing for her precious moments with Trixie. But she tried her best to not use her daughter as her emotional crutch. Chloe had even started to have sessions with Linda when she came off of Mata, she was trying her best to be _okay. _She bloody missed him though. The world seemed far duller without his infectious optimism, his unyielding loyalty, his hard to ignore humour, and the way he just was. Lucifer was a very special man. She wanted her partner back, her friend, the man she had come to love.

"Hey mom, when are we going to go pick out a Christmas tree?" Trixie's question shook Chloe out of her thoughts, she stopped cutting the carrots in front of her. "I guess we still need to do that, don't we monkey. I can't believe it's already almost Christmas." Chloe smiled at her daughter, faking optimism for the happiest season of the year. "Do you want to go after dinner? Maybe we can ask daddy to meet us?" Trixie smiled wide, "That sounds great! Can we get hot chocolate too?! I'm going to go call dad" The young girl ran off without an answer, leaving Chloe to go back to pondering her thoughts while she finished preparing dinner.

Trixie was rushing through dinner faster than usual, evidently very excited for their post eating activity. Trixie cleaned up after wolfing down her food, and Chloe hauled out the Christmas decorations from the antique. Chloe felt her spirits rising as she heard her daughters Christmas Spotify playlist come on. The young girl could always cheer her up. Finally ready to depart, Dan waited idling in his landrover outside the house. The two women hoped in, Trixie squirming with excitement. Headphones blasting Christmas music, Trixie was occupied, the adults up front of the car could talk freely. "Are you eating enough Chlo? I've been really worried about you." Grabbing his hand, and squeezing it lightly, Chloe conjured up a smile for her friend. "I'm okay Dan, truly, it's sweet of you to worry, but I'm fine. I promise." Even her own words didn't sound truthful to herself, she smiled thinking how disappointed Lucifer would be in her for telling porkies. "Thanks so much for going out with us, this will be fun! I still can't believe it's already December, where did the year go?" Dan still worried, decided to drop the subject and go along with Chloe's act. "The year flew away, there's no doubt about that one. I'm glad to turn a new page though. I just need to get past this holiday season, try not to think about Charlotte too much. God, I miss her." Chloe, caught up in her own pity party, almost forgetting about what Dan was dealing with. She felt a pang of guilt for not being more of a support for him. "Oh Dan, I'm sorry." This time the two kept their hands clasped, taking comfort in each others company and support.

"MOM..LOOK!" Trixie stood wide-eyed, stretching her neck up to see the top of the tallest tree in the lot. "We _need _this one." Her parents shared knowing looks, but it was Dan that replied, "Trix, we aren't the Griswolds you know, this one is waaaaay too big for the house." The little girl accepted the response and moved onto the next tree. After carefully inspecting the entirety of the tree lot, and swallowing down a litre of hot chocolate, a Christmas tree was finally found by the little girl. Dan lugged it up onto the car, Chloe strapped the branches to the roof, and Trixie looked on with unbridled excitement. Hopping back into the car, the trio returned home.

After helping the ladies get their tree in the holster in the living room, Dan departed, reminding Chloe that he was there for her, and she for him. Trixie and Chloe spent hours placing lights, candy canes, and ornaments on the tree's branches. They breaked for snacks, and more hot chocolate, Hallmark Christmas films filling the background noise. The final step was to place the angel on the top of the tree. Trixie, knowing maybe _too _much about her partner, pasted a cutout Polaroid picture of Lucifer's face onto the very feminine porcelain doll. "Lucifer's our guardian angel right? Now he can spend Christmas with us." Choe didn't know if she should laugh or cry, instead opting to lift her daughter, placing Lucifer at the very tip of the tree. She knew if he was here, there would be a comment about penetration. The thought made her laugh, missing him all the more.

Chloe woke with a startle, she sat bolt upright in bed, listening carefully downstairs to ensure it was just her nightmare that woke her. Fully awake now, she heard a sound again. Then, the smash of a Christmas bulb. Immediately reaching in her nightstand for her gun, Chloe went into full cop mode. She stepped out of her room quietly, not making a single sound. She heard a rustle as she rounded the corner, and was completely and utterly shocked at what she found, lowering her weapon, Chloe froze in place.

"Detective! I've brought your present early!" Standing completely and utterly buck naked, was Lucifer Morningstar. A large wrapped Christmas present the only thing hiding his..._package_. Chloe, still in shock, didn't make a sound, nor a move. Lucifer continued to smile, totally confident, present under the tree. "I've never really celebrated my idiot brothers birthday, but I know it's special to you humans for some reason. Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Lovely tree by the way. I love what you and the urchin have done with the place, very, greeeeeeen." Lucifer was rambling, he couldn't help but hide his nervousness. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity. He had missed his detective more than he would ever have thought possible. Just as the soul sword, Lucifer didn't work properly without his missing piece. Dropping the present, and standing completely nude for a moment, Lucifer traded the box for one of the detectives throw blankets, wrapping it tightly around his waist. This was not quite the reaction he had been expecting, but it seemed his favourite woman was too struck by him to react. He was used to this with other humans, but not her. Moving towards her, Lucifer reached to hold both of her hands within his. "Chloe?" her name on his lips made her thaw, she melted into his arms, an embrace that made both of the partner's hearts feel whole again. After several moments, Chloe pulled back, "Lucifer, why in the hell did you think _this," _she motioned to his half-naked body, "was the best way to tell me your back. A text. A call. A knock on the door. All good options, not dick in a box! What is Trixie had found you? I missed the crap out of you by the way. Are you alright?" He smiled brilliantly at her, "well detective, I missed you quite a lot as well. And I wanted to join right in with your festivities. When I flew back, I almost got decapitated by a Christmas parade float. Festivities, and missing you, well, the easy answer, ta-dah!" he expressed dramatically. "What other gift could you possibly want." This made the detective laugh, hugging her partner once more. His chest was warm beneath her cheek, if she couldn't feel his heart beating a mile a minute, she would have thought he was far more composed than she currently was. "You're an idiot Lucifer, but you are right about you being the best present. It's so damn good to see you." The detective continued to hold on tight to the man in her arms, she didn't want to let go quite yet. He seemed complacent to stay where he was as well. Being back on earth was already making Lucifer more human. He had been hiding his emotions for the last few months, going into boss mode, putting his heart and soul into his _work. _But now, being back with his detective, feeling her love for him, his eyes would not stop glossing over. He realized he was tearing up, for what reason, he wasn't entirely sure. Waves of emotion kept hitting him, but he didn't want it to cease. He missed this, he had missed _feeling. _

Finally getting a grasp on himself, Lucifer's other emotions won out. He lifted the detective onto the back of the couch with ease, she reacted, wrapping her legs around his blanket-clad waist. He growled on his breath, cupping the detective's cheek, bringing his lips to hers. He had dreamt of this kiss, every night, since the night he was forced to leave her. Chloe reacted automatically, pushing deeper into the kiss, pulling Lucifer's waist closer into her. "Detective," Lucifer breathed, digging his fingers into her hair, letting all of his desire be expressed through that one word. "I know," she replied, deepening the kiss once more, running her fingers along his smooth back. Lifting her, Lucifer broke the kiss to carry his love to her bedroom. She kept her lips on his neck, running little kisses all the way to his ear, making his skin rise with goosebumps. "Detective, does this feel odd to you?" Lucifer asked, laying her out on the bed. "We've been skirting around one another for 5 years, you've given me blue balls for FIVE years" he exaggerated by holding up five fingers. His silliness was exactly what the two needed, their banter was what was comfortable. This felt like _them. _"Oh for the love of_just shut up Lucifer, kiss me."

After what felt like an eternity waiting, the partners finally gave into one another. 5 years of humour, trust, friendship, and missed moments had all led them to this finale, the beginning of something new. Neither of them quite knew how to express the overwhelming feelings, instead just basking in the presence of one another. Once they were able to comprehend the earth-shattering connection, they lay in each other's arms, catching up on what they had missed from each partners life the last few months. Both Lucifer and Chloe drifted off to sleep eventually, finally getting the rest they both desperately needed.


End file.
